


The best of medicines

by SeventhSister



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sick Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhSister/pseuds/SeventhSister
Summary: When you're sick, you can't really tell the difference between lust and fever...Shameless reader-insert, where the OC is Tommy's new girlfriend. When she is sick, Tommy is glad to help her get better.





	The best of medicines

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between series 3 and 4 (very light spoiler for series 3).  
> Please note English is not my native language, please be kind!  
> Content warning: this may be considered slightly dub-con because of the fever the OC is under.

She was sick. She had been for the past few days, and today was somewhat worse. She had spend the entire day in bed, feverish and weak and... well, horny. It was this particular time of the month, just after her period, when all she could think of was how good Tommy's body felt against hers. And the fever was not making the situation better. She was drafting along this thin line between sleep and consciousness, lost in lusty dreams and feverish fantasies, squirming in the bed, and calling for him each time she'd wake up. All the cold damp towels the maids were putting on her forehead could not put down the fire that consumed her. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was here, in their bedroom, next to her. Through her fever-induced haze, she wasn't sure he was real at first, but after he kneeled beside her and took her hands in his to kiss her knuckles, she knew she wasn't hallucinating. The smell of him, his slightly calloused fingertips, it was too precise to be the fruit of some waking dreams. 

"Tommy... I want you... Please" she begged.   
Tommy didn't really know what she wanted from him, but all he knew was she were in pain and it was unbearable to him.   
"Tell me princess, what do you need?" He said petting her hair, like she was some sort of wounded kitten.   
The thought made her chuckle.   
"I want..." she paused like she felt asleep suddenly, although her eyes were open. She carried on, looking at the ceiling like there were some mysterious things happening up there. "I want you to make me feel good, please please please Tommy! Pretty please" she whispered in a grin. She was becoming more agitated, and Tommy had an idea on how to calm her, but it wasn't really reasonable given her state.   
"I know what you're thinking Tommy Shelby, but if you don't do it, I'll do it myself" she laughed like she was drunk "or better yet, I'll call a maid! Tatiana said you can call maids for anything".   
Tommy tensed at those last words, for he didn't appreciate her mentioning the crazy russian duchess that made his life quite complicated for a while.   
"Shush little one, you're babbling nonsense, this fever is getting worse it seems" 

She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.   
“Tooommyyyy please please plea…” he kissed her suddenly, making her quiet at least. She responded enthusiastically to the kiss, even biting him a little too hard for his taste. But he let her go on, for he was too happy to feel her lips against his.   
After a while, he eventually left her mouth to plant kisses in her neck, trailing down her chest until he reached her cleavage and the open collar of her nightgown. 

He slowly climbed on the bed, hovering above her frail figure.  
“You still want this, love?” He asked in a whisper, between two kisses on her belly through the thin fabric. She nodded before letting her head fall on the pillow again, watching down at him through feverish eyes. 

He let his hands slowly go up her legs, under her clothes, dragging the fabric up her thighs, exposing her sex. She wasn’t wearing any underwear, no need to when you’re staying in bed all day long after all. He started kissing her belly, no fabric between his lips and her skin this time, and went down without hurrying. When he finally kissed her right between her legs, she let out a small moan even though he had barely touch her. The second time she moaned she had a better reason to, because he was licking at her now, his tongue delicately parting her folds, going up and down her slit in the most delicious ways. It was soft and powerful at the same time, and every passage of his tongue over her clit would elicit a new louder groan. When he slid a finger inside her and began moving at a slow pace, still eating her, she thought she was in heaven. All the sensations were mixing together, the fever and the lust, pleasure making her already weak body shivering. The sickness made her even feel more helpless to her feelings, and she loved it. She was lost in her very own dirty dream, and the only thing she could think of was the fire that was growing in her belly.   
She went silent for a second and then, in a sharp breath followed by a shriek of pleasure, she came, his name on her lips. He continued to touch her through her orgasm, only slowing down and stopping when she went limp on the mattress. 

Sweat was shining on her forehead, her whole body wet, the fabric of the nightgown sticking to her skin. He raised from between her legs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and easing the nightgown back on her thighs. He was still fully clothed, despite the fact his pants was under great pressure and threatening to rip at any moment. She smiled thinking about it, and closed her eyes, letting the sweet chemicals her brain just produced flow through her body, relieving some of the pain. 

“Feeling better, princess?” he said softly, kissing her on the top of her head.  
She nodded absently, already falling asleep. He lit a cigaret and stayed there, watching her sleep, making sure she was alright.   
But she would be, he was sure, because, well, let’s face it, he was quite an effective medicine...


End file.
